


A Sticky Situation

by carolej126, SueN, TeriH



Series: Storm [6]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written by Carole, Rhiannon, Sue, and Teri.Written for the VinList Complete Your Own Adventure Challenge, with all stories in the series using the same opening but then splitting off in various directions.JD shares just a few jokes along the way.





	A Sticky Situation

_The day had dawned bright and clear, the warm southern breeze a promise of summer which loomed just around the corner. But as was often the case in the last few weeks what was promised was not to be. By midmorning the sky was dotted with wispy clouds. By noon the wind had changed and blew from the west carrying with it the familiar odor of rain as dark clouds gathered on the horizon. By midafternoon the sun was being obscured by the approaching storm front, and with it the warmth of its rays, the rumble of thunder growing ever louder. With the first flash of lightning Chris motioned toward the nearby structure._

_Vin and Ezra did not have to be told twice and ran toward the relative safety found within the building as the storm built around them. Chris brought up the rear and prepared to pull the door shut behind them as a gust of wind yanked it from his grasp and slammed it against the outer wall before flying closed with a resounding bang. Before there could be a repeat performance Chris slid the latch into place._

_Vin watched dust devils dance merrily across the floor as the wind whistled through cracks in the walls and under the door. Then, suddenly there was a flash of light and a resounding **crack** , followed by the booming rumble of thunder loud enough to rattle the walls._

_“We can hazard a guess that the old oak in the meadow took a direct strike,” Ezra stated to no one in particular. “I wonder how Buck and JD are faring?”_

_Chris nodded his agreement. “Buck sure picked a hell of a day to show JD his favorite fishing hole.”_

_As the first ping of rain hit the tin roof Ezra moved toward the center of the building, leaned against one of the structure’s wooden support poles, and casually picked a piece of lint from the cuff of his shirt as the three settled in to wait out the storm._

*******

"How d'you know about this place?" Buck asked, staring out at the driving rain as a low rumble of thunder echoed around the hillside.

"Vin told me there were caves up here," JD replied with a shrug, "ain't had a chance to check 'em out 'til now."

The two friends watched the deluge in silence for several minutes, then JD gave Buck a playful nudge.

"I got a question for ya," he announced with a grin. "Where do fish sleep?"

Sighing, Buck shook his head.

"Okay, I'll bite. Where do fish sleep?"

"On the river bed!" JD returned gleefully and Buck chuckled despite himself. The kid's enthusiasm was amusing, even if his jokes weren't.

A vivid flash of lightning split the sky and he found himself counting the seconds 'til the sound of the thunder, hoping the storm was moving away and they'd soon be headed back to the fishing hole.

*******

"Quit prowlin'," Vin rasped from under his hat.

"I am _not_ prowling," Ezra informed, neatly stepping over the Texan's prone form, "I am pacing... and measuring."

"Measurin' what?" Chris enquired.

Halting his pacing, Ezra made a sweeping gesture with his arm.

"Tell me, Mr Larabee, what do you see?"

"A cabin," Chris replied with a shrug.

Ezra quirked an eyebrow. "Using your own humble abode as a comparison, I would say this is rather more than a cabin."

"A _large_ cabin," Chris bristled.

"A sizeable property and barn -"

"A _small_ barn," Chris interjected, throwing a glance out the window, across the rain drenched yard, to the structure their horses were currently sheltering in.

" - albeit in a somewhat neglected state of repair."

"Guessin' that's why Morganstern asked us to check it out," Vin drawled, lifting his hat to peer at the southerner. "See if it's still standin', or fit to be pulled down."

"Indeed, although it may be advantageous to understate the condition of the buildings when we make our report to the bank."

"You thinkin' of buyin' the place?" Chris smirked.

"It has potential." Ezra's smile widened, and a well manicured thumb tapped his bottom lip. "With a little work, it could be made a most desirable property."

"And be sold at a profit," Chris surmised as Vin got easily to his feet and brushed himself down.

"That would be the desired outcome," Ezra agreed, taking a step back from the clouds of dust that flew from the tracker's clothes. "I would of course be willing to share the rewards in return for a small investment."

Vin rolled his eyes as he crossed to the door and opened it, taking a deep breath of the cool, fresh air that blew in. "Storm's passed."

With a final look around the _large_ cabin, Ezra stepped outside and pulled the door closed behind him. Taking care to avoid the puddles, he broke into a jog to catch up to his companions as they crossed the yard to the barn.

*******

“Good Lord!”

Ezra’s exclamation brought the other men to a halt as they approached the barn. Both turned, their hands reaching for their guns; ready to face whatever danger he might have uncovered.

“What?” Chris’ tone held no amusement as he surveyed their surroundings.

Ezra pointed to the meadow where the once majestic oak lie in two smoldering pieces, split by the force of nature.

“Ez, that could’a been you if we hadn’t made the homestead.”

“Yes it would appear luck was on our side. A fortuitous omen you might say.” He paused dramatically and waved his arm to encompass the landscape. “I can see it now, with a few nails and a coat of paint this would be a fine place, a place one might call home. Chris, just imagine, if you will, a herd of horses grazing in the meadow. Men standing around the corral all there waiting to buy the superior horseflesh born, bred, and broke at the Lucky Strike ranch.”

“Only one problem, Ez. Ain’t no corral.”

“Ah but you must have vision, Mr. Tanner. With a modest investment…”

“Give it up, Ez. I ain’t got two pennies to rub together. You should know…wiped me clean last night playin’ poker. Come ta think of it, I reckon that means I already invested.”

“If you ladies are done do you think we can get back to business?” Chris turned and entered the barn.

The thud of Larabee’s body as it crumpled to the ground had barely registered before bullets plowed into the mud at Vin and Ezra’s feet.

They were quickly surrounded as six men poured from the barn door and relieved them of their guns.

“Gentlemen, I fear you have made a mistake…”

“Don’t rightly think so. We was told ta expect three men today and that the rest would follow. Now, iffen ya know what’s good for ya, you’ll grab yer pal there and drag him over ta that first stall.”

With their friend hurt there was little to do but grab an arm and drag Chris as directed.

“I would appear Mr. Morganstern misrepresented himself.”

“Ya think?” Vin muttered under his breath. “Lucky Strike my ass.”

*******

“Hey, what you go and do that for?” JD sputtered, grabbing his hat as it floated by, and walking out of the water.

“Told you if I had to listen to one more bad joke I was gonna throw you in.”

“It wasn’t that bad, Buck.”

“Weren’t bad? Are you kidding?”

“Come on Buck. I mean, where does a fish take a bath… a river basin… a river _basin_! Now that’s funny.”

“Keep it up kid and I’ll toss ya back in with the fish.”

“Thought we were going fishing!”

“Chris is expecting us out at the Morganstern place before nightfall, and between you and the storm, there ain’t no fish to be caught here today. That is, less you got one down your drawers.”

“Ain’t funny, Buck!”

Buck chucked. “That’s what I’ve been tryin’ to tell you, kid!”

*******

Vin strained against the rope binding his hands but only succeeded in tightening the bonds. He snarled his frustration.

Ezra sighed. “Mr. Tanner, have you not yet ascertained that it is impossible to loosen these ropes. Desist in your futile struggle before you do yourself serious injury.”

“Darn it, Ez,” Vin spat, “How can you sit there all calm? We gotta get outa here!”

“I concur.” Ezra glanced at the unconscious Larabee, propped up beside them and similarly tied hand and foot. “Mr. Larabee is still unconscious; he could have a serious head injury.”

“Ya think?”

“There is no call for sarcasm, Mr. Tanner. We need to work together to find a way out of our predicament.”

Vin sighed and blew out a long breath. “Sorry, Ez. Just worried ‘bout Chris, is all. No reason to take it out on you.”

“Apology accepted. Perhaps it would help to ascertain what is going on here.”

Vin shrugged. “Looked like they’ve been diggin’ the floor up.”

“Indeed. It is likely that something of value is buried here.”

“Like what?”

“Money. Gold. Guns.” It was Ezra’s turn to shrug. “Whatever it is, I fear our lives may be forfeit when they find it what they are looking for.”

“Yeah. Don’t know why they didn’t kill us straight off. We’d best…” Vin broke off abruptly and began to squirm again.

Ezra rolled his eyes. “Mr. Tanner, did I not—”

“There’s a nail, just by Chris’s right foot,” Vin interrupted. “If I can just… Got it!” With a smirk of satisfaction, he wriggled back to his previous position. “Now I just need a little time to cut through these ropes.”

“I found it!”

Vin and Ezra exchanged an urgent glance at the triumphant exclamation from one of the intruders.

“Our time, Mr. Tanner,” Ezra said grimly, “is about to run out.”

 

*******

“Why do fish like worms?”

“JD.”

“Just one more, it’s good, I promise.”

“JD, so help me…”

“Because they’re hooked on them!” JD almost fell off his horse laughing. “Get it?”

“You’re the one who’s going to get it,” Buck spluttered. One more fish joke and he’d strangle the kid. Chris would have to arrest him for murder, but it would be worth it.

“Buck, is that the turning?”

Buck sent a prayer of thanks upwards. “Sure is. Let’s hope there’s something for supper that ain’t fish.”

They spurred their horses onward. At the crest of a small rise, the cabin came into view. The two men reined their mounts up.

The place looked deserted. Buck felt a prickle of apprehension. It was quiet. Too quiet.

“JD, I think something’s wrong.” Buck dismounted, tethered his horse and crouched behind a bush to survey the buildings unobserved.

He scanned the area carefully. Spotting nothing suspicious, he was about to dismiss his concerns when he recognized a sudden bright flash as the sun’s rays bouncing off something metallic.

There was a man with a rifle on the barn roof.

 

*******

It was amazing how quickly a man could work when his life – and the lives of his friends – was dependent on it. The nail Vin had discovered was just a small thing, a miniscule tool, in the scheme of things, but in just a few minutes’ time he had managed to cut through the bonds holding his hands together and was now working surreptitiously on his feet.

And he wasn’t the only one. In freeing his hands, the tracker had been able to retrieve yet another nail left carelessly on the hay-covered ground, and fling it in Ezra’s direction.

Ezra huffed. It certainly wasn’t an easy task, nor a painless one, he had quickly found. But he ignored the blood dripping from the ends of his fingers, and continued to work.

“Psst…”

Ezra glanced up at the sound. The tracker was frozen in place, his eyes closed, his body seemingly limp. He quickly followed suit, watching through half-hooded eyes, until Morganstern’s man moved on.

******

A closer inspection had revealed something that Buck had never expected. In a way, it was funny how a man could let his guard down when he was being paid to take down a well-armed group of peacekeepers.

But it was lucky, too. And that closer inspection had revealed that his attention was elsewhere, namely on the half-empty bottle of whiskey next to him.

Buck held his breath as JD slowly climbed up over the far edge of the roof, and then he soundlessly released it. Almost there.

The man on the roof never saw it coming. That whiskey was half-way to his mouth when JD struck him from behind. One down, and who knew how many more to go.

******

Vin and Ezra were free, so to speak, their bonds loosely strung around their feet and hands. But Chris was still unconscious. And while they might have been able to make a break for it, they certainly weren’t going to leave a friend behind.

“Johnny, go take care of ‘em.”

The two men exchanged a glance, knowing what that meant: It was now or never! As one, they surged to their feet, tackling Johnny to the ground.

“That’s as far as you’re gonna get.”

“I don’t think so!” Buck whooped from the doorway. Caught by surprise, the remaining outlaws reached for their weapons, but it was too late. Buck fired twice, JD once, and that was all it took for the last man to drop his weapon and raise his hands in surrender.

“Glad you could join us, boys.”

“Chris! You been sleepin’ over there?” Buck’s jovial tone didn’t mask his concern, and he moved to carefully untie his friend and help him to his feet. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Chris waved him off. “So, what were they after?”

Ezra quickly inspected the box that had been unearthed. “Money.”

“How much?” JD asked excitedly.

“Thousands.” Ezra sighed. “In Confederate bills. Completely worthless. What a pity.”

“Hey, that reminds me! Do you know where a fish keeps his money? In a river bank!”


End file.
